2007
These events occured in 2007 in the world of hockey: January * January 2nd: The Angers Ducs beat the Epinal Dauphins 4-1 to win the French Cup. ** Detroit Red Wings retired Steve Yzerman's number 19. * January 3rd: former Detroit Red Wings forward Earl Reibel dies at age 76, of a stroke. * January 5th: The Canadian National Team won a third straight WJC gold medal at the 2007 World Junior Championship. * January 5th: Frans Nielsen of the New York Islanders became the first Danish citizen in history to play in a National Hockey League game. * January 7th: the Edmonton Oilers recorded their 1,000th regular season win in franchise history by defeating the Los Angeles Kings 2-1 in overtime at the Staples Center. * January 13th: Yutaka Fukufuji of the Los Angeles Kings became the first Japanese player in history to play in a National Hockey League game. * January 20th: Los Angeles Kings retired Luc Robitaille's number. * January 29th: Montreal Canadiens retired Ken Dryden's number. February * February 1st: Martin Brodeur passed Patrick Roy for first place on the all-time overtime wins list, with 45 career overtime wins. * February 6th: Calgary Flames retired Mike Vernon's number. * Febraury 15th: Joe Sakic scores his 600th goal for the Colorado Avalanche. * February 22nd: eight games went to overtime in the NHL, setting a record for most on one day. Four of these games went to a shootout. * February 27th: Edmonton Oilers retired Mark Messier's number. March * March 11th: Chris Simon of the New York Islanders was suspended an NHL-record 25 games for striking New York Rangers center Ryan Hollweg in the face with his stick during a March 8 game between the two teams. Simon missed the Islanders' final 15 regular-season contests, their five post-season games, and will miss the first five games of the 2007-08 season. * March 13th: Mike Modano became the 39th player to score 500 goals, scoring the goal against the Philadelphia Flyers. * March 17th: Mike Modano passes Joe Mullen for most goals by an American-born player by scoring his 503rd goal. * March 28th: The Grenoble Bruleurs de Loups won a 5th Coupe Magnus by defeating the Morzine Pingouins. * March 31st: Vincent Lecavalier of the Tampa Bay Lightning scored his 51st goal of the season, against the Washington Capitals, which would be enough to ensure that he became the first Lightning player to ever win the Rocket Richard Trophy. On the same night, Martin St. Louis crossed the 100-point mark for the season, making him and Lecavalier the only teammates in the 2006-07 season to reach 100 points. April * April 3rd: Dominik Hasek of the Detroit Red Wings made 35 saves and moved into a tie for eighth place on the career shutouts list with 76, in a 3-0 win over the Columbus Blue Jackets. Hasek tied Ed Belfour and Tony Esposito for career shutouts. * April 5th: Martin Brodeur of the New Jersey Devils recorded his 48th win of the season, setting a new record for most wins in a single season by a goaltender. The previous record of 47 wins was set during the 1973-74 NHL season by Bernie Parent of the Philadelphia Flyers. Brodeur had tied the record two nights earlier. * April 10th: Women's Canadian National Team defeated the United States to win the 2007 Women's World Championship. Sweden won the bronze medal. * April 11th: The Vancouver Canucks broke their franchise record of the longest playoff game, winning near the end of the 4th overtime, against the Dallas Stars and marking the 6th-longest game in NHL history. * April 21st: France wins the 2007 World Championship Division I Group A by defeating Kazakhstan to secure a spot in the Elite Division at the 2008 World Championship. May * May 13th: The Canadian National Team becomes world champion after defeating Finland 4-2 in the finals of the 2007 World Championship. Russia ranks third with a 3-1 win over Sweden. * May 31st: The Idaho Steelheads win the Kelly Cup by defeating the Dayton Bombers 4 games to 1 in the Kelly Cup finals. June * June 2nd: the Stanley Cup Finals returned to Ottawa for the first time in over 80 years, since the final match between the original Ottawa Senators and the Boston Bruins on April 13, 1927 was played. * June 6th: The Anaheim Ducks win the Stanley Cup by defeating the Ottawa Senators 4 wins against 1 in the NHL finals. * June 7th: The Hamilton Bulldogs win the Calder Cup by beating the Hershey Bears 4 games to 1 in the AHL finals. * June 9th: former New York Rangers and Toronto Maple Leafs player Lorne Carr dies at age 96. * June 21st: The Chicago Blackhawks picked Patrick Kane first overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. July * July 11th: former Red Wings coach Jimmy Skinner dies at age 90. * July 14th: former general manager, player, coach and scout John Ferguson (Senior) dies at age 68 of prostate cancer. August * August 15th: Death of Sam Pollock, Hall of Fame Montreal Canadiens general manager, at the age of 81. September * September 2nd: Former player, coach and General Manager Max McNab dies at age 83. October * October 7th: Joe Sakic records his 1591th point, moving ahead of Phil Esposito for 8th all-time NHL scorer. * October 11th: Chris Chelios plays a 1550th game, moving past Alex Delvecchio for 8th all-time place. * October 11th: Mats Sundin scores a 390th goal as a Maple Leaf and earns his 917th point in said uniform to break Darryl Sittler's record as all-time Leafs' goal and points leader. * October 12th: Jaromir Jagr scores a 1533rd career point to move ahead of Paul Coffey in the all-time scoring charts, thus claiming the 11th rank. November * November 3rd: Al Arbour coaches his 1500th game with the New York Islanders and earns a 740th victory with the team. Both are records for coaching a single team in the league. His 75 years old make him the oldest man to coach an NHL game. * November 7th: Mike Modano breaks Phil Housley's record for the all-time point leader for an U.S. born player. * November 10th: Jeremy Roenick scored his 500th career NHL goal, becoming only the 40th player in the history of the league to do so, and only the 3rd American. * November 17th: Martin Brodeur won his 500th career win, becoming only the 2nd goaltender in the history of the league to do so. He is trailing only Patrick Roy who retired with 551 career wins. December Category:Timeline